beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonialism
(coming soon) Colonialism historically refers to a phase of imperialism in which dominant empires sought to expand their hegemony beyond their native lands by establishing 'colonies' in foreign land, usually accompanied by the genocide and oppression of the indigenous people of that land. Definition :"Colonialism is a relationship between an indigenous (or forcibly imported) majority and a minority of foreign invaders. The fundamental decisions affecting the lives of the colonized people are made and implemented by the colonial rulers in pursuit of interests that are often defined in a distant metropolis. Rejecting cultural compromises with the colonized population, the colonizers are convinced of their own superiority and their ordained mandate to rule."Osterhammel, Jürgen (2005). Colonialism: A Theoretical Overview. trans. Shelley Frisch. Markus Weiner Publishers. p. 16. ISBN 978-1-55876-340-1. Retrieved via |Wikipedia:/en/Colonialism#Definitions>. In Marine Life Blue Bottle/Indo-Pacific Portuguese Caravel https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caravela-portuguesa :"A caravela-portuguesa (Physalia physalis) ou barco-de-guerra-português é um único organismo pluricelular, no grupo dos cnidários.1 Estes zooides estão ligados uns aos outros, pois não podem viver independentemente. Vivem nas águas de todas as regiões tropicais dos oceanos. Têm cor azul ou ainda rosa e roxa, dependendo de diversos fatores ambientais.2 e tentáculos cheios de células urticantes. Em contato com a pele, podem provocar queimaduras de até terceiro grau. Apesar da aparência, não são alforrecas. :O nome caravela-portuguesa deve-se à semelhança dos cnidários e as caravelas utilizadas como navios de guerra. É uma colónia de organismos geneticamente idênticos e altamente especializados que aparentam ser uma única criatura e a sua principal toxina é a Physaliatoxina (glicoproteína de 240 kDa) com citotoxicidade e toxicidade hemolítica.3" :(The portuguese-caravel ( Physalia physalis ) or portuguese-boat-of-war is a single multicellular organism , in the group of cnidarians . These zooids are linked to each other because they can not live independently. They live in the waters of all the tropical regions of the oceans . They have blue or even pink and purple color, depending on several environmental factors. and tentacles filled with stinging cells . On contact with skin, they may cause burns of up to third degree. Despite their appearance, they are notjellyfish . The caravel-Portuguese name is due to the similarity of the cnidarians and the caravels used as warships. It is a colony of genetically identical and highly specialized organisms that appear to be a single creature and its main toxin is Physaliatoxin (240 kDa glycoprotein) with cytotoxicity and haemolytic toxicity.) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrozoa :"Hydrozoa (hydrozoans, from ancient Greek ὕδρα, hydra, "sea serpent" and ζῷον, zoon, "animal") are a taxonomic class of individually very small, predatory animals, some solitary and some colonial, most living in salt water. The colonies of the colonial species can be large, and in some cases the specialized individual animals cannot survive outside the colony. A few genera within this class live in fresh water. Hydrozoans are related to jellyfish and corals and belong to the phylum Cnidaria." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalia_utriculus :"Like the Portuguese man o' war, the Indo-Pacific Portuguese man o' war is not a true jellyfish but a siphonophore, a colonial animal made up of tiny specialised animals called polyps, which are all connected to each other and function like the organs and tissues of single multicellular organisms, like fish or humans, to the extent that the polyps lack the ability to survive by themselves. It is composed of four separate colonies of polyps and medusoids. The colony consists of a gas-filled polyp that keeps it afloat, and three other polyp types called the gastrozooids, gonozooids and dactylozooids. Dactylozooids form tentacles that hang below the water's surface and detect and attack prey, and drag the prey up towards the gastrozooids (the digestive polyps), which attach their mouths and consume the food item. The gonozooids are adjacent to the gastrozooids and constitute the reproductive structures of the colony, shedding eggs or sperm into the water." https://australianmuseum.net.au/bluebottle :"The Bluebottle belongs to the phylum Cnidaria, which includes corals and sea anemones. Two other floating colonial cnidarians which may be found with Bluebottles are the By-the-wind sailor (Velella) and the blue-green Porpita pacifica. The float of Velella is a flat, oval disc with many gas-filled tubes. It is about 5 cm across with a slender diagonal sail, allowing the animal to sail at an angle to the wind. The float of Porpita is a flat, circular disc up to 2.5 cm across with many gas-filled tubes, but no sail. Both of these species possess fishing tentacles with stinging capsules that have no effect on humans." Women Colonialism was largely a period of male dominance, in which men from the colonial empires were raised to positions of power and privilege for ensuring the expansion of the empire, through the genocide of indigenous people. However, the colonial empires still required women to support and continue these colonies after their formation. The normalisation of genocide for colonial (and predominantly white, cisgender) women is a topic that is being explored more and more today, particularly visible in films like Sophia Coppola's "The Beguiled" and Sophie Rundles' new TV series "Jamestown". Both examples reflect a movement within white cisgender feminism to exonerate white women from the actions of white men during colonial expansion, and the violence of white supremacy as a whole. Jamestown in particular is interesting because each episode so far has had a male-presenting writer and directorhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt5650650/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast. This male gaze seeks here to empower and free white women of the guilt of their oppressor's, but simultaneously undermines the historically-established agency a significant minority of colonial women exerted to enact violence during colonial genocide. Settler Colonialism "Settler colonialism is a form of colonialism in which an imperial power oversees the immigration of settlers who consent to imperial authority. It is an attempt by colonizers to replace the indigenous population of a territory with their own.LeFevre, Tate. "Settler Colonialism". www.oxfordbibliographies.com. Tate A. LeFevre. Retrieved 19 October 2017. Settler colonialism is enacted by a variety of means ranging from violent depopulation of the previous inhabitants, to more subtle, legal means such as assimilation or recognition of indigenous identity within a colonial frameworkPatrick Wolfe, "Settler Colonialism and the Elimination of the Native", Journal of Genocide Research, 2006."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Settler_colonialism Settler Privilege |BeaconBroadside:/Gilio-Whitaker2018/Unpacking the Invisible Knapsack of Settler Privilege> (TW: Colonialism, genocide) :"All of today’s settlers and immigrants are in one way or another beneficiaries of genocide and land theft, even if they are simultaneously themselves victims of other forms of discrimination (with the possible exception of migratory Indigenous peoples of “Meso-America”). I realize this may be difficult for people of color to hear. But this is what it means to center settler colonialism as a framework for understanding the foundation of the US beyond an analysis of race, since the origins of the US are rooted in foreign invasion, not racism. :To this end, I would like to propose an invisible knapsack with colonialism as its starting point for recognizing how everybody not of American Indian heritage benefits from unearned settler privilege (or complicity)." References Category:Colonialism Category:Imperialism Category:Capitalism Category:Oppression Category:Power